This application addresses Broad Challenge Area (12) Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics Education and Specific Challenge Topic 12-OD-104 Innovative approaches to STEM education Project Summary/Abstract This proposal outlines research on using an integrated set of mobile games to address a suite of foundational preconceptions held my introductory biology students. Specifically, the questions that will be researched include: 1. Can mobile games address foundational preconceptions held by introductory biology students in the domains of Classical Genetics, Population genetics, Molecular Genetics and Evolution as measured by performance tasks and conceptual assessments? [Student Learning] 2. Can mobile games designed to generate numerical data and observational information improve a student's ability to use evidence in developing and defending scientific arguments? [Student Learning] 3. Do student play patterns in mobile games for biology correlate with improvements in understanding biology concepts? [Student Engagement] 4. Can mobile games developed for the biology classroom stimulate the use of learning games in schools? [Teacher Adoption and Usability] This research employs Ubiquitous Games for Biology (UbiqBio), - a web-based mobile simulation game platform designed to help high school introductory biology students (typically 9th and 10th graders) understand important biology concepts with which they often struggle. This work builds on a platform already in development by a group of computer scientists and educators with many years of experience in research and development of mobile educational games. The UbiqBio project will test a curriculum of four one to two week-long UbiqBio units, within which each student is equipped with a wireless mobile handheld computer (iPod Touch or Smartphone) which she carries with her throughout the day. The overall research goal is to assess the impact of playing mobile games on understanding of important biology concepts (see research questions on page 1 and in the table below). In order to do this we will conduct baseline assessments of biology knowledge and conduct pre/post-tests that combine understanding of biology concepts with scientific understanding, especially the role of evidence in scientific sense making. We will be adapting several well-researched assessments in this study in order to assess student understanding of DNA, genetics and evolution in a mixture of schools, primarily from low SES schools with high minority populations. Public Health Relevance: Ubiquitous Games for Biology - Developing Understanding of Biology and Biological Practices through Mobile Games (UbiqBio). This proposal is designed to study student learning about biological concepts that underlie much of modern health advances. As such, it will both help prepare future scientists in this area, as well as inform the general public about the science behind advances of interest.